bakumatsu_rockfandomcom-20200213-history
REACTION
One of the songs in the Bakumatsu Rock Game. Song: REACTION By: Takasugi Shinsaku CV: Suzuki Tatsuhisa Lyrics Japanese = 下ばかり向いていちゃ ツマンナイぜ まっすぐに 前を見て 笑ってくれるか？ 「駆け出してしまえば、もうどうなってもいい」 全身全霊で(We wanna see your smile once again) 歌を歌うこと 冷め切ったココロに 火を灯してさ 熱を感じて 全然足ンないよ(Passion in the mind of everyone) 劇的 リアクション 覚めないカラダの細胞 フル活動　 まだまだイケるだろ？ Go back to real yourself anymore 砂ぼこり巻き上げてDash and Smash 型破り？それはつまりパーソナリティ 「鳴り響いているだろ、アタマ奥深く」 全速前進して(We wanna see your smile once again) 伝えたい衝動 振り切ったボルテージの針は最高潮 灰になりそう 全力でこいよ(Passion in the mind of everyone) 激しめリアクション ふりだしに戻って高く掲げればいい これがセイギの旗 「既成概念(ステレオタイプ)を壊して、さぁ取り戻せ」 全身全霊で(We wanna see your smile once again) 歌を歌うこと 冷め切ったココロに 火を灯してさ 熱を感じて 全然足ンないよ(Passion in the mind of everyone) 劇的 リアクション 覚めないカラダの細胞 フル活動　 まだまだイケるだろ？ Go back to real yourself anymore |-| Romaji = shita bakari muite icha tsumannaize massugu ni mae wo mite waratte kureruka? "kakedashite shimaeba, moudou natte mo ii" zenshinzenrei de (We wanna see your smile once again) uta wo utau koto samekitta kokoro ni hi wo tomoshite sa netsu wo kanjite zenzen dan naiyo (Passion in the mind of everyone) gekiteki riakushon samenai karada no saibou furu katsudou madamada ikeru daro? Go back to real yourself anymore sunabokori makiagete Dash and Smash katayaburi? sore wa tsumari paasonariti "narihibiite iru daro, atama okufukaku" zen soku zenshin shite (We wanna see your smile once again) tsutaetai shoudou furikitta boruteeji no hari wa saikouchou hai ni narisou zenryoku de koi yo (Passion in the mind of everyone) hageshime riakushon furidashi ni modotte takaku kakagereba ii kore ga seigi no hata "sutereo taipu wo kowashite, saa torimodose" zenshinzenrei de (We wanna see your smile once again) uta wo utau koto samekitta kokoro ni hi wo tomoshite sa netsu wo kanjite zenzen dan naiyo (Passion in the mind of everyone) gekiteki riakushon samenai karada no saibou furu katsudou madamada ikeru daro? Go back to real yourself anymore |-| English = Only looking down can be really boring Look straight ahead, can you give us a smile? "I don't care what happens once I start running" With your body and soul (We wanna see your smile once again) Sing a song like this Stop being cool and light your heart on fire Feel the temperature It's not nearly enough (Passion in the mind of everyone) Just a dramatic reaction Your body's cells haven't woken up and fully activated But you still want to continue, right? Go back to real yourself anymore　 Dash and Smash and blow up a cloud of dust Is it unusual? That is just my personality "It resounds deep inside your head doesn't it?" Moving forward at full speed (We wanna see your smile once again) I've got an urge to tell you Shake off the voltage from the point of climax It has become ash Come forth with all your power (Passion in the mind of everyone) Intensify the reaction Go back to the starting point and proudly raise it high This is the flag of justice "Break the stereotype, go on take it back" With your body and soul (We wanna see your smile once again) Sing a song like this Stop being cool and light your heart on fire Feel the temperature It's not nearly enough (Passion in the mind of everyone) Just a dramatic reaction Your body's cells haven't woken up and fully activated But you still want to continue, right? Go back to real yourself anymore Category:Music